


take care of you

by tinyheartless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, FFXValentines Exchange 2019, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyheartless/pseuds/tinyheartless
Summary: Ignis has a fever, and Gladio is insistent on taking care of him.





	take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> Some sfw gladnis for @bxbblyclouds on twitter!! I wasn't really sure where to go with it prompt-wise, but I hope you like fluff lol!

Ignis hadn’t even realized he fell asleep on the couch when he wakes up to the sound of a door shutting and Gladio’s voice.

“Hey,” he says, entering the apartment.

Gladio’s footsteps disappear from the living room, but Ignis hardly notices. Reality is still fuzzy to him from waking up so suddenly, but all he can think about is the paperwork splayed across the coffee table that he still has to finish. He never meant to fall asleep. When did that happen, and what time is it? Adrenaline rushing, he tries to sit up, but his head pounds and makes him dizzy. He leans back against the couch, one of his hands moving to rub at his temple. Gladio returns into the room then, stopping upon seeing him.

“You okay? You don’t look so good.” He puts the back of his hand over Ignis’ forehead. “Feels like you got a fever.”

“Really?” Ignis groans. Gladio disappears again without answering. Ignis shifts and finds that he’s been wrapped up in a blanket— he vaguely remembers being cold earlier and throwing it on. As a result, his body feels uncomfortably sweaty, but somehow still a mix of both too hot and too cold at the same time. When he moves it off of himself, he shivers like crazy. He instead opts to continue suffering under the blanket and looks up to find Gladio coming back with a thermometer in hand.

“Gladio, that is _not_ necessary.”

“Oh, shush for a sec.”

He insistently holds the thermometer up to Ignis’ mouth. He knows from experience that it’s difficult to fight Gladio when it comes to the state of his physical health, so he relents and lets him take his temperature. After it beeps, Gladio looks at it first, making a weird face.

“...Is it really that bad?”

“Yeah.” He clears it before Ignis can read it. “I’m gonna see if I can find some fever reducers.”

Ignis sighs as Gladio leaves to sift through the medicine cabinet in the kitchen. He eyes the paperwork on the table again and decides to try continuing from where he left off while he waits. It seems almost futile— he tries to read and realizes that it only encourages his head to pound even more. But, it’s important that he finish; he _has_ to get it all done. He forces himself to get through a couple pages, and he manages well enough, but then Gladio sneakily snatches the pen out of his hand.

“You should be relaxing, not working,” he says, shoving a glass of water and a pill into his hands.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m _fine_.”

“You’re not, and I’m hereby banning you from doing work for the next day, _at least_ ,” Gladio says, collecting all of the scattered papers and putting them back into their folder.

Ignis takes the pill, setting the glass down after. “You can’t, I need those done for the meeting tomorrow.”

He goes to stand up, but as soon as he gets to his feet the room starts spinning and he wobbles, dizzy and weak. Gladio steadies him and makes him sit down.

“You’re _sick_. I’ll make some calls for you and postpone it, so you can stay home. I’m not letting you work while you’re like this— you’re gonna collapse.”

“Gladio…”

“Your health is more important. The kingdom won’t cave-in if you’re gone for a few days, alright? Let me take care of you.”

He pulls Ignis against him, and his hand automatically goes up to check his fever again.

“You feel really hot, you should try taking a shower...Actually, you’re dizzy, right? Let me run a bath for you, instead.”

“You needn’t fuss over me so much, love,” Ignis snorts.

“You can hardly stand without nearly tipping over. Of course I’m gonna fuss.” He gets up, pulling Ignis’ arm. “Now c’mon, I’ll help you.”

Ignis succumbs to Gladio’s wishes to help, and they head into the bathroom together. Gladio turns on the water for the bath, adjusting to make it slightly warmer than room temperature, before helping Ignis take his clothes off.

“Will you be coming in with me?” He teases.

“Hm, I want to.” Gladio kisses the freckle under his lips. “But, I think I need to make you some soup, you haven’t eaten for a while have you?’

He knows him so well. Ignis hesitates to answer and that’s all the answer that Gladio needs. He flashes him a knowing smirk, before urging him into the bath. Once he’s settled in, he leaves him, only returning to drop off a pair of pajamas for him to change into afterwards.

The bath is nice enough that it doesn’t leave him sweating even more, but he’s not shivering as bad, either. He leans his head against the side of the bath, closing his eyes, and eventually he dozes off.

Later, after Gladio wakes him up and gets him out of the bath, he eats, and they soon get ready for bed. They each lie on their sides of the bed. Gladio has his bedside lamp on so he can read, but that’s not what’s bothering Ignis. Even though he’s basically been napping half the day, he’s too restless to sleep now. It’s mostly because he’s stressing from the fact that he’s missing work, but his body also aches from the cold he has. He turns for what feels like the fiftieth time in bed, facing Gladio.

“You okay?”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Your head hurt?”

“Not much anymore…” Ignis traces over the smooth skin of Gladio’s arm, absentmindedly.

A few minutes later, he gets an idea. “Hey...will you read aloud for me?”

Gladio stops reading, and he pats his bare chest. “Yeah, c’mere.”

“You might get sick.”

“S’it look like I really care?”

After some hesitation, Ignis scoots over to him, meaning to only lean against him, but Gladio has other plans. He sets his book down to pull Ignis so he’s fully lying over him, then he begins reading aloud. Although Ignis may not particularly care for the story, he loves Gladio’s voice. The vibrations of his chest and Gladio’s fingers running through his hair help soothe him. Soon, he forgets about his stress and the ache in his body, and he finally drifts off for the night.

 

When Ignis wakes up the next day, he’s alone in the bed and it’s late, almost nearing the afternoon. His sickness also evolved overnight, giving him a stuffy nose and sore throat. He feels miserable until Gladio comes into the room with tea for him, instead of his usual coffee, and more meds for his cold. They begin the day by watching mindless tv shows in bed together, and it’s nice that for once, Ignis doesn’t have to stress over meetings, even if he’s sick and feels like crap.

Gladio moves over to wrap his arms around him and kiss his temple, despite Ignis’ constant reminders that he’ll probably get sick. Although he knows how likely it is that he will catch his cold, Ignis can’t really bring himself to be legitimately irritated when he’s getting spoiled. He basks in the affection, allowing himself to fully indulge in the small break he has from his stacks of paperwork.


End file.
